Anywhere But Here
Anywhere But Here is the second episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on September 23, 1999. It was directed by Chris Chulack and written by Edward Allen Bernero. Synopsis Doc, Carlos, and Ty each feel guilty about the mistakes they made during Jerry's shooting; Jimmy gives Kim a bulletproof vest; the squads rescue a man dangling from the side of a skyscraper after an explosion; Fred wants Faith to quit her job; initially reluctant to discuss the circumstances surrounding Ty's father's death when Ty asks, Sully finally relents; Carlos and Ty commiserate about their partners; Sully's contacts on the street pinpoint an abandoned building as the location of Jerry's shooter, and Bosco takes the shooter down -- out a second floor window. Full Summary Paramedic Jerry Mankowitz survives surgery but remains comatose. Jerry's shooting profoundly affects everyone, especially his wife, Jayme and three children. Doherty gives ex-wife Kim a bulletproof vest. She's hesitant about wearing it and becomes angry when partner Bobby reminds her that she has a young child to consider. She wears the vest for a while but, finding it cumbersome, eventually removes it. Meanwhile, Doc and Carlos, an acrophobe, must rescue a painter who dangles outside a high-rise office building after an explosion. Sully learns that Jerry's attacker, Michael Daniels, a deinstitutionalized paranoid schizophrenic, can be found at The Garfield Hotel, a vacant building inhabited by homeless. As Sully and Davis race to the hotel, a contractor, scheduled to begin renovations there, asks Bosco and Yokas to remove squatters from the site. Going from room to room, Bosco rousts the derelicts, unaware that Jerry's shooter is among them. Bosco finally discovers Daniels huddled in a corner crying. When Bosco shines his flashlight on the man's face, Daniels shoots Bosco in the chest. A flak vest saves Bosco, who feigns death. Daniels takes Bosco's gun, but Bosco has a backup in an ankle holster. Police storm the building, and Daniels returns their gunfire until the two weapons in his hands are empty. When Daniels pulls a third gun from his waistband, Bosco has a clear shot at the young man but cannot shoot the clearly disturbed individual. He tackles Daniels, and the two fall out of a second-story window. Bosco sustains a superficial laceration, but Daniels suffers a spinal cord injury that renders him a quadriplegic. Yokas does not believe Bosco's claim that he didn't have a clear shot at Daniels and is happy that her trigger-happy partner may be maturing. Cast Main Cast Also Starring * Joe Lisi as Lieutentant Robert "Bob" Swersky (listed as uncredited) * Nick Chinlund as Detective Tancredi (listed as uncredited) * Chris Bauer as Fred Yokas Guest Starring * Teagle F. Bougere as Resident * Peter Bretz as ESU Sergeant * Richard Bright as Drunk * Don Creech as Reilly, Radio Guy * Emilio Del Pozo as Painter (credited as Emilio del Pozo) * Annie Golden as Amber Gastin * Jonathan Halyalkar as Little Jerry Mankowicz * Stacy Highsmith as Girl * Cullen O. Johnson as Security Guard (credited as Cullen Oliver Johnson) * Ernest Mingione as Desk Lt. Kowalski, NYPD * Eric Morace as Monty * Kathrine Narducci as Jayme Mankowicz (credited as Katherine Narducci) * Nathalie Paulding as Sunny * Michael Rispoli as Jerry Mankowicz * John Rothman as Ross Green * Andre Royo as Diop * Joseph Lyle Taylor as Detective * Aesha Waks as Fran Trivia/Notes * Doc and Carlos are called to a building on Broad Street, several miles downtown from where they are posted, making it highly unlikely that they or the fire squad would be the first units to arrive. Music Theme song *Crystal Method: "Matrix Theme Song" *Moby: "Porcelain" *Massive Attack: "Angel" Gallery 107610.jpg Quotes Sully: Hey Tancredi, you want to bitch at somebody, bitch at me. I'm senior, this is my screw-up. Course, then I'd have to bring up some embarrassing highlights from your star-studded career. ---- Bosco: Did you have to embarrass me like that? Yokas: Sorry. I'll go back to letting you do it yourself. Bosco: Thanks. ---- Yokas: Okay, so what happens next? You guys unzip, I get a tape measure? Sully: Won't take more than a kiddy ruler for Bosco. Bosco: Yardstick. ---- Yokas Kim: Hey, you're wearing a vest. Kim: Yeah, my ex-husband's idea of a birthday gift. Yokas: Yeah, I usually get a dustbuster or something equally romantic. Kim: Yeah, a dustbuster I could use. This thing is just hot and uncomfortable. Not to mention it looks like I'm wearing a barrel. Bosco: You look pretty good to me. ---- Davis Carlos about working with Sully: I feel like I'm riding around with my grandmother. Carlos: She's pretty quiet? Davis: Nah. She's a bitch. ---- Doc Sully: You ever think about quitting? Sully: Only about 25 times a day. Doc: Why don't you? Sully: Day's not over yet. ---- Bosco Yokas: You coming in or are you gonna stay out here and open up a soup kitchen? ---- Bosco: I should've shot him. Yokas: But you didn't. Bosco: I could've. Yokas: But you didn't. Category:Episodes Category:Season One